Various approaches have been utilized to submerge drains, sensors, pumps for gas, fluids, or sludge beneath the surface in pipes and conduits. For example, positioning sensors, pumps for gas, fluids, or sludge beneath the surface of landfills is accomplished by side slope access and extraction applications. Perforated pipe or conduit is laid above a lower landfill liner in the basin of the landfill area and typically run horizontal a predetermined distance and then connected to a riser that slopes at an angle or rises vertically to the surface and eventually penetrates an upper liner. This riser is utilized as an access port for sensors, pumps, power cables, control and sensor cables, pump piping, connectors, and the like. An end-seal of the riser pipe is beneficial to minimize fugitive gases or odors while providing access to the sensors, pumps, power cables, control and sensor cables, pump piping, connectors, and the like when necessary.
One previous approach provides a pipe or conduit with flanged end where the flanged end has a plurality of holes therethrough to receive a bolt(s) or bolt(s) and nut(s) type mechanical connector(s). In addition, an end plate configured as a disk (or blind) has corresponding plurality of holes therethrough to receive a bolt(s) or bolt(s) and nut(s) type mechanical connector(s) to cinch the end plate to the flange to seal the pipe or conduit and provide access to the interior of the pipe or conduit when removed. One disadvantage or drawback to this approach is that to open, all the bolts and nuts are removed using two wrenches and often some are lost or dropped requiring frequent replacement and lengthy times to access the interior when removing and replacing the access blind. To close by replacing the blind, workers must align one hole and temporarily hold the lid using one of the bolts and nuts previously removed, pivot the lid about the single bolt holding it to align the other holes in the lid to the two-part semi-circular or one-part circular clamp. The worker must take care not to fold or damage the gasket between the lid and flange while performing the replacement.
Another previous approach provides a pipe or conduit with flanged end where the flanged end includes a two-part semi-circular or one-part circular clamp secured to the pipe or conduit prior to the flange (a backup ring). The backup ring assembly has a plurality of holes therethrough to receive a bolt or bolt and nut type mechanical connector. In addition, an end plate configured as a disk (a blind) connected via a fixed pin hinge to two part semi-circular clamp and has corresponding plurality of holes therethrough to receive a bolt or bolt and nut type mechanical connector to cinch the end plate to the flange to seal the pipe or conduit and provide access to the interior of the pipe or conduit. One disadvantage or drawback to this approach is that the bolts and nuts are often lost or dropped requiring frequent replacement and lengthy times to access the interior when removing and replacing the access blind. Another disadvantage or drawback to this approach is that the backup ring is difficult to steady particularly during the alignment of the holes in the backup ring and blind. Additionally, there is no fixed hinge and the lack of connection between the backup ring and blind further exacerbates the difficulty of steadying and alignment of the holes in each.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a hinged lid assembly for a flanged riser that functions to seal and provide access to the interior of the pipe or conduit for quick access to sensors, pumps, power cables, control and sensor cables, pump piping, connectors, and the like, enable a combination of features including ease of assembly in the field, durability, and access without hand tools, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, ease of assembly, and safe operation. The instant disclosure is designed to address at least certain aspects of the problems or needs discussed above by enabling the operator to access the riser without hand tools and without losing any of the hardware needed to seal the riser after use. Moreover, the instant disclosure is designed to enable an adjustable hinge capable of enabling the end plate to seat flush against the flange to form a proper seal. The instant disclosure is additionally designed to retro-fit onto existing flanged riser structures without significant modification to the riser or flange.